Pink Pants
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: And it all started with a tiny little deal... Pink Pants AU. Drabble. DxS if you squint
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this is completely PhanBoy's fault. 100% his fault. Go scream at him for giving me this awful shitpost of an idea to even dream of writing about. Go. Blame. Him.**

 **Second, go thank PhanBoy while you're at it for editing this peice of crap.**

 **Third, on an unrelated note, I want to thank all of you guys who follow me. I really do appreciate your reviews, and a new follower in my inbox makes me smile every time. I love you guys.**

 **Now hello. You guys have stuck around me for thirty four entire stories, most of them the happy type stories that are completely useless but can get a good laugh out of ya.**

 **Now go read this shitpost of a story.**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

"Sam? You look like something's eating your leg," Danny stopped short. He turned to look at his best friend and noticed her clenched fists, gritting teeth, and the occasional eye twitch.

"You'll never believe this, guys." Sam gritted her teeth. "I'm wearing pink."

Danny looked at her outfit, the normal mix of dark colors with the splash of purple. No pink in sight. "Why?"

"My mother made me." She replied simply. "I am wearing the brightest pink underwear you have ever seen."

"Sam, I don't want to see your underwear," Danny held up his hands. "But it can't be that bad? I mean, no one is going to see it."

"It itches," she hissed. "And I swear it's burning my skin."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Danny, you're just lucky you've never had to wear this dreaded color." Sam pointed out. "When was the last time you wore pink?"

"Um, Easter. In Kindergarten. I think."

"So, like never."

"Exactly!"

"So you don't know my pain!" Sam cried. "You don't know how dreadful this horrible color is!"

"You know what? I'll make a deal with you. I'll wear pink for the rest of the week if you let us have a horror movie film fest at your house." Danny grinned, sticking his hand out.

"Hmm... Seems alright. Deal!" Sam shook Danny's hand tenderly, then more firm.

"Pink."

"All week." The boy grinned. "Pink all week."

{~}

"Dude, do you even own any pink?" Tucker exclaimed over the phone. "I mean, aside from-"

"That's what I'll be wearing," Danny cut off. "All week."

"You'll be wearing those all week?"

"Well, yeah! I always wanted an excuse to wear them, and now I'm wearing them for a horror movie fest!" Danny held the phone with his shoulder, digging through his drawers, looking for that thing he was going to be wearing all week.

"You could have worn them anyway," Tucker pointed out.

"Ah ha!" Danny held up the thing he was looking for. "Found them!"

"And Tuck, this makes things funner."

{~}

"Oh my ghosts."

Danny striked a pose mockingly. "I know right? So sexy."

"I would use something far from sexy to describe those things." Sam replied, staring at the... Stripes. Stripes on Danny's blue jeans. Pink stripes.

Danny was wearing pink striped pants.

"Shhh, Sam! You're offending them..." Danny whispered.

"She didn't mean that. You guys are the sexiest things ever." He purred, rubbing the pants.

"Danny, it looks like you're talking to your balls." Sam hissed.

"I am not talking to my balls. I am talking to these beautiful pants."

Sam rolled her eyes and blew out through her bottom lip, her bangs flying upwards. "This so isn't worth a horror movie marathon."

 **I might make this longer. More chappies!**

 **Please review, that will increase your chances of a second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

ink Pants ch2

Eh, I thought I'll give you guys a break and update this.

I'm really loving Danny's new pants XD

{~}

"Nice pants, Fenturd. Where did ya get them?" Dash teased, a cocky smile on his face.

Danny let out a puff of air. "It's called fashion, Dash. I wouldn't expect clueless gits like you to understand."

Dash rolled his eyes. "They're pink. That's all I need to know."

"Pink is a beautiful color." Danny replied calmly.

"On girls!"

"And me! It looks damn sexy on me."

"What? No-"

Danny cut Dash off. "Save it Dash. We all know that you have the hots for me and my sexy pink butt so you can go suck it-"

 _"I don't have the hots for your stupid pants-"_ Dashwas cut off by a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lancer, an amused expression resting on his face.

"That's the second time this week, Baxter." He gently reminded. Dash lowered his head and stomped off, leaving Lancer to raise his eyebrows at Danny's interesting choice of clothing.

"Lost a bet?"

"No, Mr. Lancer. I love these pants!" Danny corrected. "I don't get how anybody can't!"

"...Very independent, Mr. Fenton. Now get on to class." As the teen scampered off, Lancer shook his head, grinning.

"The damn trends that go on now..."

{~}

"Danny, we aren't at school anymore. You don't have to wear those things, especially in my room." Sam pointed out, gesturing to the jeans that were so out of context in her red and black room.

"No way. You said to wear pink for a whole week, not just at school. And there is absolutely no reason why I shouldn't wear these." Danny replied.

"Besides, not only are the fashion forward, they're super comfy too. You should really try them on sometime..."

Sam shuddered. "No way."

"Suit yourself."

{~}

"Tuck! Sam! I just realized something!"

It was the second day of Danny's reign of terror. The pants were still pink, and now smelled faintly of... Lavender?"

"I've never gone ghost with these pants on yet!"

"Oh god. The next thing we need is with Phantom with pink stripes on his suit..." Sam moaned.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny looked down after he transformed. "Even better!"

Phantom's hazmat suit was a vivid shade of pink.

"Oh great..."

"Dude! That looks awesome!"

{~}

Was written while listening to "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing," "Nightmare," and "Freak Show" by Set It Off.

Check that band out, they have some pretty rad stuff!

And I might update this again... So I'm marking this as "In Progress" until I decide otherwise.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**plz don't take this seriously I took too much thermaflu this morning**

Third day of Danny's reign of terror. Third day of (For Danny at least) bouncing up out of bed every morning, joyfully changing boxers and carefully unfolding the jeans he had hand washed the night before. It also consisted of sneaking into Sam's house, invisible, and suddenly popping into existence about two inches in front of Sam's nose.

It proceeded with flying Sam to school (For some reason Tucker never wanted to come along) and...

I'm 

Well. That was new.

"Great. Now Phantom is pink too," Sam groaned.

Danny inspected his new pink skin and hair in the mirror. "That's a new one."

"No kidding."

"Huh."

"Try changing back. You can't go o school with pink skin." She stared almost hypnotic hues dancing across his skin.

"What if I want to go to school with pink skin?"

"You will be laughed at and you will Die."

"Chill."


End file.
